Rated M for Im so sorry
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: AU where Waltz and Allegretto are roommates. Oneshot


Hello there,I am new to this community and I hope you can treat me well. My native language is not English so there will be mistakes. The story takes place in Baroque castle, or rather in the castle rooms. They have always been my otp, but I am not surprised that there are very few stories of them here (They don't interact that much sadly T-T). I have realized that no one ever writes stories of Eternal Sonata anymore. I did this at 11:00 pm with a translator so it's so stupid XD. Well without more to say, here is my attempt at a lemon. (Do not kill me please T-T).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Suck my dick."

"What?"

Allegretto turns his desk chair, setting aside his eyes from the drawing on his lap. Waltz is still lying on his bed, his arms folded behind his head.

"Suck my dick. Eat me. Put it in your mouth. Do I have to make a map for you to understand?"

He kicks the leg of the bed with a growl of frustration and lets go of a "Not funny" before returning to work. He does not realize Waltz was not joking. He later hears the lock click on the door. He walks over to him, turns the chair around, and traps him, leaving his hands on the armrest. From that angle, Waltz looks very tall. Allegretto's breath hitched.

"I have done it to you, several times". Allegretto instantly turned red just thinking about it. With the memory of Waltz's burning mouth surrounding him completely as he inserted a third finger soaked in lubricant. "I don't see why you can't do it."

"I'm busy …"

"Nonsense, I want. Your mouth. On my cock." he says. The violet eyes very close to his own. Allegretto doesn't understand why his mouth is suddenly filled with saliva.

Waltz does not wait for a reply and picks him up from the chair. He carries him to the bed and sits on the edge, with Allegretto still standing between his legs and firmly grasped by the forearms. He doesn't understand what he is waiting for. He's been watching him nibble at his pencils all day, or play with the brushes on his lips. No one can blame him, if he's been provoking it that way.

"May I ask what you expect?"

"Waltz, no ... I will not ..." Allegretto stammers nervously. His face is burning.

"Why not?" He grunts. It almost sounds offended or hurt.

"Waltz, please!" Allegretto thinks he will die of embarrassment if this situation continues for a long time. "Get on your knees".

"You can not do that, you can not" Allegretto growls.

"Kneel down," he says again, his voice a little softer. It hardly seems like an order.

Allegretto obeys him, hands on each other's knees. He notes the bulk against the broad tan jeans.

"If I don't like it, I'll stop," he warns. Waltz smirks, as he usually does.

"Yeah whatever" he says.

The silverette's blue eyes reflect doubt and his hand shakes a little as he runs his palm against Waltz's crotch. Allegretto does not understand how he can be so excited without having done anything before, but Waltz is always full of energy.

He unbuttons his trousers awkwardly and swallows at the clothed bulge. He lowers his jeans with his fingertips and releases it completely. It's strange. Allegretto has had Waltz's member in his hand. He had it inside. But he's never had it an inch off his face, so close. And he's stupid, but now that he's seeing it so clearly he thinks it's too big for him to get into it.

"You can stop admiring my dick and moving on to bigger things, don't you think?" He scolds him with amusement, bringing him back to reality. The hard and shameful reality.

"You will wear ... the condoms ..."

"No condoms, Allegretto. I have told you".

"Put your mouth on my dick".

"No way".

"Allegretto" he warns with little patience. The other growls. It's not that he's a big fan of condoms either, but he's the most hygienic. He knows that Waltz is clean. What he does not trust is what he ends up doing in his mouth.

"If you come inside, I'll kill you," he warns, trying to look menacing. Waltz laughs, because he looks like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Lick it" he commands. "From the tip to the base".

Allegretto looks into his eyes, looks back at the erect member in front of him and moistens his lips.

Then licks the tip.

It's strange. It is sticky and moist and hot. But it was not as unpleasant as he thought. Actually, it's just skin, right? Waltz's skin. And Allegretto likes to kiss and lick Waltz's skin. He has spent whole nights biting, kissing and licking his neck between moans and sighs while Waltz growls obscenities without stopping against his ear.

So it's just skin. Soft skin; Very, very soft. Hot. Flesh somewhat swollen, hard and throbbing in his grip. He licks again, less shyly, a couple of times. He runs his tongue all over the base.

He speeds up.

"Like that" he gasps. "Faster, Allegretto".

He feels Waltz tugging and caressing on his hair. He tries to go fast without messing up and doing it wrong. He licks his lips and kisses the head, and Waltz growls a swear word.

"Suck it".

"What?" He asks more by reflex than because he did not understand. Waltz moves his hand up to his cheek and inserts the thumb into his mouth, stroking his tongue with it.

"Open your mouth and suck it. Careful with your teeth."

Allegretto's lips quiver as he forms a perfect "O" and wraps his mouth on the head. It feels warm against the tip of his tongue. Not knowing what to do, going down, slowly, filling his mouth with meat.

"Oh, fuck!" Waltz suddenly yelps, grabbing his hair again. He pushes his head down completely and Allegretto suddenly chokes.

"Waltz!" He yells between coughs. "You want to kill me?!"

"Goddamn it Allegretto, stop being a baby!" he snarls, still holding him by the head. "You have to swallow, push down with your tongue. Do not you remember how I do it to you?"

Allegretto gets redder because he does not remember. Not the technical part, at least. Just remember the heat, the moisture, the pleasure and melting in his mouth.

"Do not push again." he warns him, and Waltz nods impatiently. He wraps his lips again and caresses him. It goes down centimeter by centimeter until its mouth can not fit anymore. And it goes down again. And back.

Waltz's is a mess under him in that way of slipping his lips. As the warm breath caresses the skin until it burns. Hell, this is not the first time he's had a blowjob. Allegretto doesn't even have practice, he's not doing great. It should not feel like it's going to explode. Less with that slow movement.

"Fuck go faster!" He tightens his grip on his hair, holding himself back from pushing him down again. He promised that he would not. "Come on, Allegretto, fuck".

Allegretto tries to increase the pace, but his jaw gets tired. Strangely, he does not want to stop either. He does not want to admit that he likes the skin that caresses the inside of his mouth, which triggers the moans that come from the mouth of the blonde. And when he dares to cast a quick glance, the image remains engraved in his panting, biting his lip and his eyes darkened. Hungry.

"Suck." he says, and Allegretto happily obeys. He moans so loudly that Allegretto swears the guards outside heard him. "Shit, yeahyeah...fuck!...Allegretto!"

He moves his head up and down, filling his ears with Waltz's swear words and gasps. He feels so tight against his own jeans, but he does not dare to touch it. He's having a hard time doing what he's doing without closing his mouth by mistake and biting Waltz. He does not think he can suck and touch at the same time.

"Suck me" he says. Allegretto looks at him without understanding. "The movement ... as if you swallowed." He obeys, swallowing, and the groan comes out as a roar. "Allegretto!"

And Allegretto does that again. And again. He licks his base and sucks again. Suddenly Waltz's hands grab him and pull him away. He comes in Allegretto's cheek, his fingers buried in his hair.

"Oh, fuck ..." he sighs, satisfied. He caresses his head slowly, almost tenderly. He feels as if the heat melted his bones. He wants to lie against Waltz's body, or to rub against him.

"Come here" he says in a worn voice. He pulls his arm so that Allegretto can sit on his lap and kisses him like he was going to eat him. Allegretto almost purrs as he stirs in his lap. Waltz puts his hand on Allegretto's crotch and smiles into the kiss. "Look how hard you are ... I told you you'd like it. God, you're such a bitch, Allegretto…".

"Shut up asshole"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Welp, I just did that T-T. I'm so sorry. What I have done to these babies. Well it was porn without plot, obviously. This is the result of a roleplay with a friend. We are special XD. (Now you can kill me, I'm a happy girl TuT)


End file.
